Who I Was
by DefinateStorm
Summary: While their scientific feats were the same, Robert discovers a large inequality rooted in their childhoods. It's far too big to ignore, but Rosalind won't speak about it. But what could be serious enough that she had to keep it a secret from even him? Prologue updated.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock Infinite or any of the characters involved in the entire Bioshock franchise._

Prologue

_"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one."_

He watched her get struggle with her tie. There was an amused glow in his eyes, but he made sure not to smile. She was frustrated enough and his amusement would only fluster her more. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Why are you having so much trouble?" he asked. She wrinkled her nose at him and turned away, "You have another hour."

"It'll take more then that to get there." she sighed.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"No. I'd like it if you could finish gathering the supplies." she breathed, "I left a list, and it shouldn't take long."

"And perhaps I could catch the end of your lecture?" he suggested.

"If you wish." she said, "But you've heard it all before."

"I'm sure it would be comforting to have someone familiar in the crowd." he stood up. He was a little upset that she didn't want him to come, but it wouldn't affect his day. He had his own work to do and he couldn't waste too much time doing nothing. "How long is it?" he asked as she searched for her coat.

"A few hours. I'll try not to go over 2 hours, but I will if I must." she said, as though it was an inconvenience. They both knew how much she loved to talk, that was why she recorded her diaries on voxophones instead of in a journal.

"It will be rather lonesome here without you." he said playfully.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you." she said bitterly, "But we do have a job to here, and if you won't do it, I will."

"You told me I couldn't come." he reminded. She smiled at him and returned the smile, "Get going. You'll be late."

"I can't find my jacket." she huffed, "I'll have to go without it." He nodded. It wasn't too cold out, at least not when he thought of the winters they experienced. He would say it was rather hot.

"Be careful out there." he said.

"My jacket." she huffed once more before stomping away. He sighed to himself and reached for his coat, if it was really a problem for her, she could wear his.

"Rosalind?" he called/

"I'll be late." she replied, "I don't have the time."

"It'll take a moment." he rushed down the stairs and towards her. She looked back at him but didn't stop walking, "Just a moment, Rosalind." He reached for her and grabbed her shoulder, "You can use-

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hand away, "I don't care if you'll be lonely, I'm not your little play thing and I will _not_ entertain you!" she slapped him once more, this time in the face. He stared down at her, unsure of what to say. "Robert… I…" she looked down at her hand and back at him, "I'm sorry." she reached for his face and he made the mistake of flinching away.

Her eyes widened and she broke down in sobs. Her knees buckled and Robert was quick to catch her before she fell. That only seemed to set her off more, because she thrashed her arms and pushed him away. He looked away, she usually preferred to be alone when something upset her. But after three minutes of constant sobbing, he realized that he needed to comfort her somehow.

He slowly took her into his arm, not wanting to set her off again. "Rosalind?" he whispered, "Are you alright?" She calmed her sobbing but didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to do, she'd never broken down like this before. Neither of them had.

He looked towards the kitchen, a cup of tea would calm anyone down. He moved slowly towards it, silently cursing the amount of test-tubes and lab notes scattered over the island. He sat her down on a stool and began clearing aside the notes. She lowered her head onto the counter and continued crying. "I have some peach tea." he said, "Would you like to try it?" She didn't answer, and he prepared it anyway. It smelled nice enough, and she did enjoy peaches.

"I'd like some." she said quietly as he prepared the tea. He nodded and relief flooded his chest, she was calming down. He prepared the tea with only the sound of Rosalind's sniffles to remind him that she was still there. When it was ready, he poured two cups and sat down at the island with them. He added the sugar to it, she didn't like it too sweet, he remembered. One spoon was enough, and if she wanted more, she would add it herself.

"Here." he pushed the cup towards her, "Are you alright?" he asked as she composed herself. It was a stupid question, clearly she was not.

"I'm fine

"You're shaking." he pointed out, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Nothing you haven't seen already." she mumbled. She sipped from her tea slowly and closed her eyes, "It happened when we were younger."

"What?

"You know."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Rosalind. Remind me." he sighed.

"It's nothing serious if you don't remember." she said, "But it happened to you too."

"It didn't." he said, "I don't know what you're referring to, but it couldn't have." If it was enough to make her freak out, then he was sure he would have remembered it. The only other conclusion, was that it didn't happen. And that was a strange enough thing on its own. While he hadn't been with her for long, he had noticed that they weren't complete copies of each other. But _every event in their life had been the same. Why was this different?_

"_Why… Why did you go to America?" she asked suddenly._

"_After college, Mother said I could find better opportunities there." he shrugged._

"_Better?" she whispered._

"_It was the same for you, correct?" he asked. She shook her head, "Then why did you go?"_

"_My lecture." she stood up, "I've wasted too much time." She headed for the door._

"_Take my coat," he called after her, "If you need it."_

_She picked his coat up from the floor and nodded, "I was thrown out. Mother had gotten so angry with me, that she told me to go." she said, "I came to America, because I didn't know where to go."_

"_Why? Why would she-" _

"_Robert, I'll be late." she sighed._

"_You've been crying," he reminded, "You can't give a lecture like that."_

"_I'll fix myself on the way." she snapped, "I'll be back at 9."_

"_Do you want me to come?" he asked. She looked at him and considered it. If she didn't need him there before, then she certainly did now._

"_You have your own work." she said finally. He sipped his tea and closed his eyes._

"_Shall I prepare dinner?"_

"_It will be far too late to eat at 9." she said._

"_But you might be hungry anyway." he said._

"_Don't push the matter, brother." she said, "I won't be in the mood." She slipped his coat on and left without another word. Any other day, he would have let it drop. She was entitled to her secrets after all. But this one put him on edge. She'd already admitted that something had happened to her as a child, how that connected to what happened today was a mystery._

_And the other bit of information, about their mother throwing her out… It all warranted a further look, but he knew Rosalind wouldn't speak anymore on the matter. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he frowned. All he could do was sit back and hope she told him what it all meant. But this was Rosalind he was talking about. That was as likely of Columbia rejoining the United States._

_He sipped his tea slowly, he had to stop thinking about it. He had his own work to do._


End file.
